


Prompt: Nightshade

by Lady_Morningstar



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Morningstar/pseuds/Lady_Morningstar
Summary: I'm laid up due to a car accident, so decided to see if the prompt for Witchtober moved me.  I decided to write a little Papa 2 as a not scary, just kinda old-fashioned gentleman.  Original female character, but rather generic.  No smut, just more...hanging out and gardening with P2.





	Prompt: Nightshade

Prompt: Nightshade.  
I've been at the Abbey for only a few days now and I frankly still can't believe it's real. Life is kind of funny that way sometimes. My life before was...boring and fairly meaningless. I worked, I came home, I worked, I came home. Now in my 40's, I thought life would be more than this. I always thought there would be someone for me, who understood the darkness inside, but despite dating and even getting married, it just never worked out. Once I hit the rut, I didn't figure there would be a way around it.  
My thoughts are just a jumble as I wander around the Abbey gardens. I find myself in the medicinal plant section and am enjoying reading the different placards describing the herbs in the beds and what they are used for. I notice there is a gardener on his knees a few beds away, transplanting some seedlings from their little plastic trays. I wander on and begin humming quietly to myself, the tune for "Absolution" coming easily to mind.  
"I think that's all any of us really want," I mumble to myself.  
"What was that, my dear? I couldn't quite catch it," the gardener asks me over his shoulder.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just talking to myself," I reply, blushing a bit that someone overheard me.  
"Sometimes, that's the only intelligent conversation to be found," he jokes.  
His voice sounds familiar. I wonder if he is one of the Brothers who had helped with my in-processing but I couldn't put a face to the voice. Deciding to be brave, I flip my brown hair over my shoulders and close the distance to the bed the gardener is working in. I look down at the placard, "Atropa Belladona". Ahhh, Deadly Nightshade.  
"Do you like plants?" the gardener asks me, from his spot kneeling in the bed.  
"I do. Giving up my garden was actually one of the hardest things I've ever done, but it was worth it to be here," I confide in him.  
"Would you like to lend a hand? I've got an extra pair of gloves. I'm not sure how much you know about Nightshade, but it's not the best idea to let it touch your skin for long periods of time."  
"I would love to help," the smile evident in your voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."  
The gardener stills for a moment and stands up. He turns to you and the sunlight falls on his face...his skull paint covered face. "I am Emeritus the Second, but please, call me Enzo."  
I can feel the blood run from my face. I have been bantering with the most Unholy Father. I'm about to die mortification and have no idea if I'm supposed to bow, curtsy, drop to my knees in supplication...  
"It is ok, breathe Guleh, just breathe," he says, before crossing the distance to me.  
I look at him and watch a bead of sweat slide from his temple down the side of his face, over the sharp line of his jaw and down his black throat into the collar of his button up shirt. I swallow hard and then look at his mismatched eyes. I never thought I would see them crinkled in the corners with a smile like that. His stage presence is always so...foreboding.  
"Would you like to sit," he asks, putting his hand in the small of my back and guiding us to a small bench.  
I nod and realize I have not said a word to him since he turned around. Color heats my face, I drop my eyes and I stammer, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you or be disrespectful, Your Unholiness."  
"Please, please...call me Enzo. I get a little tired of all the formality sometimes. It has its place in Ritual of course, but it is nice to just be a man sometimes. Can we just be two people enjoying a beautiful day together, Guleh?"  
My courage returning, I smile up at him, "Yes. I would like that very much...Enzo."  
He grins, actually grins! "Meravigliosa! Would you still like to help with the fiori?"  
Feeling a bit brave and more than a little giddy I tell him, "Very much so. Why do we grow Nightshade though? What use would we have for it...I mean, the flowers are pretty but it's in the herbal section?"  
"Ah, come with me, and I will talk your ear off while we get the little ones moved, eh?"  
I rise with him and head over to the bed of plants. Careful to not step on any of the seedlings, I kneel down opposite where Enzo had been working. He hands me the spare gloves, that are almost comically too big and gives some brief instruction about depth and how far apart before getting back to work.  
I work opposite the row from Enzo while he tells me about the plant, and how it is often used in ritual as part of the incense or made into an ointment to help open the mind. I am surprised that a plant with such a notorious reputation can actually have so many interesting uses. I let his voice wash over me as the sun warms my face and I let my body just kind of go off on autopilot. I really enjoy listening to Enzo talk about the plants. I never in my life thought Papa Emeritus the Second is an avid gardener and baby talks to the seedlings in Italian. Just then, you notice Enzo is quiet and looking at you.  
"Oh shit, I'm sorry, what was that?" I know he must have asked a question but for the life of me, I had no idea what he said. "Sometimes, when I play in the dirt, I just kind of, go away to a quiet place where everything is calm and peaceful. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you."  
"No no, Guleh, I understand. By all means, let us just enjoy the day. Summer doesn't last long up here so I like to make the most of the warm days to be outside." He smiles kindly before turning his face back down to the soil. I find myself deeply surprised at how different Enzo is off stage. He is kind and not nearly as stern as you had originally thought. I let my thoughts wander again as I get lost in the motions of moving seedlings from tray to ground. I begin humming again and to my delight, Enzo joins in quietly. Together, we hum through most of the Ghost songs I know and the ones I don't, he hums for me. Very softly he begins to sing some of the lyrics between humming. I reach for the next seedling, only to find the tray empty. I'm disappointed but then my stomach loudly growls. I have no idea how long we've been working but I'm starving.  
"Ah, it seems we have reached a good point to call it a day, and by the sounds of things, none too soon. If we had waited much longer, you may have devoured me!" Enzo jokes with me, with ME! I laugh and decide to be a bit bolder than usual.  
"I am indeed ravenous. Would you like to join me for dinner? You can tell me more about the garden."  
His eyes meet mine and I notice his pupils dilate wide, reminding you of one of the other traits of Belladona, "I would like that very much. Most of the Siblings don't often want to spend time with a boring old man."  
I take my gloves off to shield my eyes as I start pointedly looking around, and then tilt my head to the side, "I don't see any old people here. Is Papa Nihil around?"  
He laughs then, his face open and unguarded, his eyes alight with humor. "Well then, let's go get cleaned up and see what we is on the menu."  
He stands and takes his gloves off. He reaches a hand down to help me up and I feel a spark when my skin touches his. I hope to Hell I'm not blushing; Enzo has to get tired of everyone pawing at him and I don't want to be just another horny Sister throwing themselves at him. I help gather up the tools and trays into the basket he had with him and I watch as he uses a forearm to wipe his forehead. The paint has never moved or smudged at all since we've been out here and curiosity is eating me alive.  
"Ok, I have to know...I'm sure you get asked a lot but..." I use my open hand to make a circular gesture around my face, "How does it not come off?"  
He looks at me quizzically for a moment, and then he says, "Oh! I sometimes forget it is even there. The "paint" is a tattoo. It is part of the elevation process in the Church."  
I wince and make a face, "Oh ouch! Ow ow ow ow ow!"  
He chuckles, "Ouch, yes...that is one way to say the thing." He offers me his arm and I twine mine through and rest my hand on his forearm. His skin is heated beneath the thin cotton of his shirt.  
"Tell me more about the garden? When was it set up, how has it changed, what is your favorite part?" I ask him. "Not that this is the Inquisition! I just, like to know things."  
"Of course, Guleh. The Abbey was built back in the eleven hundreds and probably always had some kind of garden. The most recent updates were done in the 40's during World War II. We redesigned them to be a bit more practical, once supplies got short because of the war rationing. Even though Sweden wasn't necessarily involved did not mean we weren't impacted."  
We set off toward the Garden shed, with Enzo carrying the basket and telling you about how the layout was designed, and why certain plants were where they were. Upon reaching the shed, Enzo lets go of my arm and efficiently gets the tools put away. I'm oddly hyper-aware of where we had been touching, and feel the absence. I'm more than a little relieved when he takes my arm again, tucking my hand onto his elbow. We amble back to the Abbey and agree to meet in the dining room in about 20 minutes.  
Alone in my room, I am grateful to not have to worry about what to wear. I hop in the shower to rinse off and quickly towel dry. I dress and try not to think too hard about who I'm about to have dinner with. I'm trying to kind of separate out Papa from Enzo so I don't get star struck and make him feel awkward. I genuinely liked talking with him in the garden and finding someone who shared my love of plants who also knew a lot about them was spectacular. I head downstairs with a light step, eager to see Enzo again as well as to find out what was on the menu tonight. My stomach feels like it's trying to wrap around my spine!  
I enter the immense dining hall and look around for Enzo. I realize I wasn't quite sure what he would be wearing. On stage he always wore the chasuble and mitre but that wouldn't really be practical for every day wear. I check my phone for the time, and I wasn't late. I figure I'll grab a seat and see what is available tonight. Just as I'm about to sit, Enzo purrs in my ear, "Please, allow me?" He reaches for my chair and pulls it out. I jump, startled, and I could have sworn he wasn't there a second ago! I drink him in with my eyes. He's wearing black slacks, with an emerald green button down dress shirt. Oh my Sweet Satan! My heart thunders in my chest and I try to keep my thoughts on track and not embarrass myself. To give me something else to focus on, I take the menu from the holder and see what tonight's options are.  
When I first got here, I hadn't given much thought to how everyone got fed, and when I did, I figured it would be more a high school cafeteria type set up. I was pleasantly surprised to find the dining room much closer to a sit down restaurant. Different sized tables and some cozy booths with privacy curtains make up the main area with a raised stage on the opposite end from the kitchen. Ghouls and Siblings serve as wait staff and kitchen help. Enzo and I made small talk while we wait on our server to show. A masked ghoul approaches the table and takes our order. In keeping with the theme of the day, I order the eggplant Parmesan with a side of roasted potatoes. Enzo gives a nod to my choices before deciding on the same. We both order wine with the food and the ghoul whisks away to the kitchen.  
Enzo asks me about my garden from my old home and I ask about his work on the one here. He doesn't ask me about why I came to the Abbey, and I don't feel like downing the mood. The ghoul quickly returns with our food and wine and then is off again. Must be a fire ghoul to be so quick. I enjoy the meal immensely and am absolutely thrilled to see chocolate cake on the dessert cart. I request a coffee and watch Enzo raise an eyebrow at the amount of cream and sugar I put in it. What can I say, I have a sweet tooth. I settle in to enjoy the cake and am not disappointed. The cake is dense, moist and decadent. I roll my eyes back and groan in sweet sugary bliss, utterly lost in the moment. I swallow and come back to earth, to find Enzo with the oddest look on his face. The tattoo makes him hard to read sometimes. I decide it's just my imagination and devour the rest of the cake.  
Before I know it, we are finished and I'm sleepy. It's been a long day and the room is warm and dim.  
"It looks like you need to some rest, Guleh. Let me walk you to your quarters," Enzo says.  
I yawn behind my hand, "I was up early and the food coma is upon me. Thank you for a wonderful day, Enzo." I smile, as he holds my chair.  
"You are most welcome. It is not often I am able to be Enzo and not Papa."  
We walk back to my room and my heart starts to pound. Was this a date? What if he kisses me? What if he wants to come in? What if it wasn't a date? I try to breathe normally and not drop my key as I open my door. Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok...I turn to say good night and Enzo takes my hand. He raises it to his lips and delicately kisses my knuckles.  
"Sweet dreams, Guleh," he says before releasing my hand and heading back the way he had come. Is there a bit of a bounce in his step? Before I look more odd than I'm sure I already do, I head inside and close my door. On the entry way table where I normally leave my keys is a small silver bud vase, with a single nightshade flower in it. I smile and gently touch the side of the vase. I'm beset by a huge yawn so I head through the living room straight to the small bedroom. I toss my barely worn habit on the side chair and fall into bed. I dream of emerald green gardens.


End file.
